The Pain Returns
by ItsJustOliana
Summary: Something that's pestered Clary for a while now, comes back. How will Jace deal with it?


Okay guys, this is my first The Mortal Instruments fan-fic, and what you're about to read is an almost exact account of what happened to me, except for certain parts which I'm pretty sure you can decipher. Thanks for reading, Please review and let me know if I should add more chapters, or let it be as it is.

Clary's P.O.V

"Jace!" I hissed. We had left the Institute to go hunt a demon that had shown up in Central Park, and as usual, every time I had a chance to contribute to the fight, Jace would push me out of the way. He is way too protective. "I want to help!" She said through her gritted teeth.

"No way, Clary." He said dodging a hit from the demon. He just chuckled, and that just pissed me off more. I was a Shadowhunter too. I wasn't raised like one, but I'll never learn if I can't get some experience.

"Then why bother bringing me along!" I said it to be a rhetorical question. I knew why he brought me, it's because last time he wouldn't bring me, I came on my own.

"You- Know- Why- Clary." He said inbetween swipes of his Serpah blade. I just huffed in defeat as Jace landed the final blow.

"I'm going home." I stating matter-of-factly. I stomped off, pausing to make sure my invisibility rune was still in affect. It was fading. All of a sudden the tips of my fingers were tingling. (A/N: This is where it get's to my experiences) No.. It's just that I didn't move my hand much, and it lost blood flow. Yes, that has to be it. I haven't had one in ages. I began walking again, not bothering to reapply my invisibility rune, clenching and unclenching my fist, hoping to get blood flow. Jace was a few yards behind me, he always gave me some space after a battle, and my not being allowed to contribute. He knew I'd probably try to poke his eye out with my stele, which I would. Half way to the Institute, I noticed my vision was halved, and everything I looked at, the right side would be all black. The numb, tingly feeling began crawling up my hand, to my arms, my fingers have been granted feeling back. No. This isn't happening it can't be. (A/N: Have you guessed yet? Some of you probably have experienced this too) After poking my arm for a moment to confirm that what was happening, was indeed happening, my mind flashed back to 1 half ago. That painful memory.

*FLASH BACK NO ONE'S POV*

"Mom?" 15 year old Clary said. "My hand is feeling weird, and i think I'm going blind." Jocelyn turned around in an instant.

"I'll kill him." She said wide eyed. (A/N: She is referring to Magnus, she thinks he really made her blind)

"Who mom?" Clary asked confused. Her mother just looked at her sympathetically.

"No one, maybe it's just a whole central gravity thing. Did you stand up to fast?" She asked.

"No mom, my hand had been feeling weird for a few minutes now. The tingly feeling is crawling up my arm, it's like a section of my arm is numb and tingly in the middle, and it's fine on each end." She described this to her mother, and she noticed that her vision seemed to be getting worse. Everything that was loud and/or bright was making her flinch. "I think I'm going to lie down."

-15 minutes later-

Clary had jumped up, the numbness was to her throat, and she couldn't swallow, or didn't know if she was swallowing.

"Mooom." The numbness making her voice slur. "Mooom, Myyy froatts ummb" She could physically feel the numbness crawling in her, up her throat.

"Oh my god Clary! Can you breathe?" Jocelyn was getting frantic, before it dawned on her. When she was younger, and sometimes still, she would experience this. _'Oh no. She inherited something like that, from me? I'd rather have demon poison running through my veins._' She thought.

"Honey.. just go lie down, take some pain meds it will be over soon." It was all she could do, if she get's them as bad as Jocelyn did, no amount of pain medication will help.

*FLASH BACK OVER CLARYS POV*

As soon as I finally accepted that it was happening, I sprinted off. It wouldn't be long before my leg was numb, and I'd never get anywhere.

"Clary! What's wrong?" Jace said catching up to me. Damn it.

"Nothing! Mind your own business!" I snapped at him. I didn't mean to, but I have to deal with this on my own. He stopped running along with me, and let me go on. I didn't expect him to give up so easily. I didn't think about it for much longer, because I saw the institute within my sight. I pushed my legs even harder, feeling the numbness reach my shoulder. I busted through the institute door, and ran for my room. I slid and fell on a loose piece of carpet, I wasn't able to catch my self because of my stupid numb arm. Jace was standing in the door, watching me fall.

"Why'd you need to get here so fast?" He asked as if it were his business. If there was anyone not needing to know about me, it's him.

"I need to go." I said looking at the floor. At that I stopped talking all together. The numbness was at the base of my throat, if I talked anymore, I'd slur and Jace would know something was wrong. I stepped around him, and ran towards my room. I knew Jace wasn't far behind my, because as soon as I slammed my door there was a knock.

"Clary, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked me with what sounded like genuine concern. Before he could try to open the door, I was against it, marking locking runes all over it, as soon as it was done I started for the windows, I heard the door knob jiggle.

"Clary, you've got to be kidding me. You're really that pissed?" He was now beating on the door. It wasn't until I was finished sealing the windows, did the pain hit me. I hadn't even noticed the numbness had left my body. I dropped my stele, and clutch my head, gripping my hair. I bit my lip trying to suppress a scream, but it failed miserably. My knees gave out and I was on the floor in the fetal position.

"CLARY! What happened are you okay?" He was now trying to break down my door, it wont work though, the rune's I put in I made sure were Jace proof. I knew everyone would hear my screams.

"Just go away." I said through the pain and tears. All of a sudden, a wave of nausea hit me. I was up in no time, and in the bathroom, dry heaving. I remember I hadn't ate anything today.

"Clary, please. Please open the door! What's wrong!" I had closed the curtains, crying an whimpering in pain.

"Jace, You're only making it worse. Noise, light, it all makes it worse." I said sobbing. I'm now on my bed, in the fetal position again, hoping my head. It feels like my brain it trying to pop out of my skull, while it's being stabbed a million times.

"Please Clary, please." He was begging now.

"Jace, no." Then I let out a horrific scream as a wave of agonizing pain hits me in my right temple. I keep hoping that I'll pass out in pain, but it never happens. Before I know it Jace is in my room, and the bathroom door is open.

"How'd you get in?" I asked crying.

"You know that locked closet, that never seems to open? It's actually another room on the other side." Of course it wasn't a closet, it was his emergency entrance incase I locked him out.

"Get out." I was so shocked by him getting in, I jumped up, and back into a corner. Another wave of pain hits me and I'm on the floor screaming. Jace was by me in 2 seconds.

"Clary, tell me what's happening." He was still pleading.

"I-i will wh-when it's over. I need to try to sleep. I-it will last f-for hours." I replied sobbing. I got into bed, Jace got in with me, and tried to comfort me. Before long, I had actually gotten to sleep. Sleeping was the only escape from pain.

-Few hours later-

I woke up, curled up in a ball. My face was swollen from tears. I started coughing, my throat hurts.

"Clary?" Jace said, clearly relieved. Soon his faced changed to worry. "Are you still in pain?"

"No.. I think it's over." I winced because my throat hurt so much. I must have screamed a lot.

"You kept waking up, on an off. Screaming, dry heaving, crying." He was clearly exhausted, from stress and worry. "Clary. Please tell me what happened."

"Well, have you ever heard of a Migraine?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course." He answered.

"Well, some people, like me, are bestowed upon with migraines, only 1000x worse. Most people just get simple headaches, but some unlucky people, have it much worse. Ive had them before, and I've gone to the hospital over them. I've had tests done, went to doctors. They can't figure out why it happens, but it does. You know how women say that they remember the pain of labor like it was a dream? Something in their brain blocks out the real memory of the pain, because it was too much to bear. Well, that's how it is with my pain. I don't remember it like it really happened, but I know it did, and it was crippling. "

"Clary, you could have told me. I love you, and I'm here for you, you can tell me anything. I don't want that to happen again, to see you in so much pain.."

"Jace, it was the first one I've had in a few months. I had one the 2 month we knew each other, but I went to my moms, and she helped me through it. I would have gone there again, but it had already started."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine now, and I'm starving." I replied. As soon as I stepped out of the door, I was ambushed by Isabelle.

"CLARY! Oh my god you're alive!" She grabbed me into a big hug, but was torn away, none to kindly, by Jace.

"BE CAREFUL!" He roared. Isabelle slowly stepped away.

"Right, Sorry. Clary, what was all that screaming?" Great. I guess I'm going to have to explain it all over again.

Soo.. Like I said. Personal experiences, but yeah. Let me know how you felt about the story, and if I should add another chapter, or not.. You know.


End file.
